


Partners

by peachraindrops



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not sure how i just wrote a 1700+ word story about a blow job, Oops, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, This got raunchy af, graphic smut, happy saturday, just trying to make it to season 4, this gets really graphic so if that’s not your thing don’t bother lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachraindrops/pseuds/peachraindrops
Summary: This is 1700 words of pure Brio filth and there’s literally nothing else to say.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 13
Kudos: 170





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> So, this just happened. Pretty filthy smut with zero plot. I mean zero. I’m probably going to hell anyway so what’s one more story lol. Not edited by anyone but me.

“Jesus fucking Christ, woman.” He groaned, dropping his head back onto the wall with a loud thud behind him. Her hand smoothly dipped down into the front of his pants and was already ruining him with her slightest soft touch. 

_ Mmm _ , she moaned softly at the site of him losing control to her so quickly. Her tongue darted out, swiping quickly across her bottom lip in preparation for what was to come. She never figured out what it was about her touch that made him like this and she never wanted it to stop either. 

She pulled her hand out and made quick work of pushing down his tight boxer briefs, pulling them down just enough to watch his rock hard cock spring free and bounce up excitedly against his toned stomach. She licked her lips at the sight of it, the precum oozing out of the slightly red and needy tip only to start dripping slowly back down him.

Instead of diving right in the way she knew he was yearning for, she slid down just enough to spit a little on his balls and pull them into her mouth the way she knew he liked but wasn’t ready for yet. “Oh, fuck!”

Her hands gripped the back of his thighs and slid up and around his lower torso, up further to his hips and pelvis, toward the beginning of his defined abs that made her melt every time. When she pushed her nails into them and scraped a path back down he nearly came all over himself and it always almost got her off too. 

_ Mmm _ , she moaned again around his sack, knowing full well the vibration from it would startle him.  _ Mmm, mmm, mmm _ , over and over again while he swayed up and down, back and forth against the wall, trying not to blow his load all over her face while she worked. 

The way he was huffing and puffing she would have thought he was buried a foot inside her but then he bobbed back and forth, bobbing against his stomach and proved otherwise. His tight fists finally uncurled from themselves enough to work his fingers into her hair strawberry blonde hair, just barely tangling into it before she reached back and pulled them into hers, pinning them back on the wall in front of her. He huffed and gently tried to resist her hold even though they knew if he actually wanted to he could regain control in no time. When she finally released them they went right back to her head like magnets meant to be together. 

His hands started slowly tangling their way through her hair, first gently and tenderly while pushing it out of her face enough to see her swallowing his balls over and over. Then, when he could barely take it anymore he pushed all the way through her hair, reaching the back where he roughly grasped. His grips to pull her head back and angle it just enough to make eye contact was dominant and sexy. 

“Elizabeth, come on…” He begged for her to take his cock into her little mouth and suck. He pulled his plump lower lip tightly between his teeth and grunted down at her. She had woken up wanting to suck his cock but loved how much he got off when she teased him like this and got rough with his balls first instead of taking him deep right off the bat. She pulled back with his balls still stuffing her mouth and let them spring back toward him while he gasped and shivered at the act.

“What, would you like me to stop?” She released him again and asked up at him as innocently as she could muster. He huffed and shook his head, lightly pushing her back toward him. They both loved her powerful this made her feel. They both felt powerful.

“You stop now and you gonna be in big trouble.” He warned, starting thrust toward her to try and get her to swallow him whole. When that didn’t work he tried to casually fist his cock, just to relieve some of the pressure and she quickly released him fully and looked up at him sternly. 

He stared back down at her in bewilderment, like he didn’t know why she was teasing him like this even though they both got off on it. If the moment weren’t so intimate, and in any other context, someone probably would have laughed at their ability to communicate so silently. With a five second long lull and silent argument he sighed and released his cock from his fist only to smack that same hand back onto the wall behind him in mock frustration at his loss. She grinned at her victory and pulled him back into her mouth.

When she felt him start to tighten in her mouth so she pulled back with a smack and pushed his underwear the rest of the way down his legs until they sat bunched down at his feet. She stood up, teasing him again instead of giving him what he so badly needed from her. When she pulled off her pajama top to reveal her bare breasts to him he gulped. They moved slightly over so he could sit down on their bed and she sank back down to her knees in front of him. He knew she wasn’t going to let him touch so he didn’t even try. He gazed down at her tits which were overflowing her small hands, nothing like when he squeezed them in his hands and they fit almost perfectly. The look on his face was one she was all too familiar with and she knew it meant he was so turned on he wouldn’t even be able to decide where to start with them if he was able to.

Instead of letting him touch, she looked down at them and pushed them up and together for him again, presenting her cleavage toward him in the raunchiest of ways and spitting down into it. Just enough leaked down to lightly lubricate a path for his cock to travel back and forth between them. He opened his thighs for her to angle in between and swallow him whole. That’s when he realized she was going to finally blow him and probably let him finish all over her tits. 

He couldn’t seem to seem to catch his breath. It took everything in him not to cum, his brain searching for literally anything it could grasp on to for the tiniest bit of control.  _ Mick naked and in his hot tub, witnessing Mr. Cisco’s attempt at yoga one time, her dumbass ex Carman. Bingo, that did it.  _ He felt a sigh of relief knowing he gave himself a few more minutes of bliss before it would all be over. 

She took him by surprise and he almost blew all over her when her nose touched his pelvis and she pulled back with a gag and a smirk. It was like a sport to her, she sucked cock like it was an olympic fucking sport and she wanted a gold medal. 

They quickly got into their groove, her swallowing him whole and him roughly thrusting back and forth. Her muffled cries only being overplayed by his grunts and moans. 

She pulled back again, this time holding her tits back together for him, still wet with spit and now sweat for the exertion of sucking cock with such energy. “Get over here.”

He pulled her in between his legs as far as he could and they pushed his hard, glistening cock roughly in between them. She held them together around him while he roughly wrapped his legs around her back to keep her in place and started thrusting into her tits with a force she’d never seen on him before.

“Rio, God…”

He grinned down at her. More precum started oozing out of him mixed with the spit she let drop down from her mouth onto him between her tits. All of her milky white flesh was turning bright red and she felt used in the best way. He broke his laser focus on her tits to lock eyes with her, grinning at the sight of what they were doing. 

“Good girl,” He praised, huffing out unsteady breaths. “That’s it. Fuck yeah.”

Beth dipped her hand down into her panties they still hadn’t removed and the collected moisture she pulled out with her hand and rubbed it all over his lower pelvis that was thrusting toward her. 

“I love how wet that cunt gets for me. God damn.” 

His head rolled back again and eventually back down toward her. He moved his hands to her face to hold her still as she bounced around him, dipping his thumbs into her mouth from each side of her face for her to suck on which she greedily accepted from him.

Looking down at her on her haunches, with his rock hard cock stuffing her tits over and over while she sucked on his thumbs like they were the next best thing to his cock was too much and he clinched tightly one last time. He pulled his hands off her face and reached down to grasp at the edge of their bed tightly. His hot cum shot out without any other warning, right at her in long white pearly ropes. It landed everywhere, on her beat up tits, the edge of her throat and her mouth and tongue like a bullseye. 

They both sat there, struggling to catch their breaths and taking in the mess they’d made of each other. He’d clean her up softly and carefully but first he was going to give her what he knew she wanted all along. So gently smacked the side of her tit almost as a thank you and pulled his thumb gently up through his mess, following the trail he left to her mouth. Once his cum puddled around his thumb and he’d left an even bigger trail up her front he dipped it between her lips and into her mouth for her to lick clean. 

Watching his wife greedily suck down the rest of his cum would have nearly made him want to go again if she didn’t just take him for all he had. 

She swallowed one final time and grinned up at him wickedly, “Happy Birthday, baby.” 

He grinned and shook his head, “I fuckin’ love you.”


End file.
